A Short Tale of Luna's Stay at Malfoy Manor
by VictorianSpirit
Summary: Luna is being held captive in Malfoy Manor with Ollivander, but Draco seems to be warming to the unusual Ravenclaw. But is he really changing for the better? And will anything happen between the odd couple? This is a Druna shipping. :


_**Hey there!  
><strong>__**This is the first story I've posted on here; and I thought I'd just post short one-chapter stories though I will take requests to carry them on or do to other short ones based off of films, programmes or books.**_

_**Feel free to review it; all comments are welcome! And I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>If Luna had even acknowledged who had come into the dungeons she would have had an expression of shock and wonder on her face… But she hadn't, so she stayed staring at the floor.<p>

"Oi, Lovegood."

Luna looked up slowly over the young man's shoulder, "Hello Draco…" Luna whispered, her throat contracting with the effort of speaking. It felt as if she had sand in her mouth.

Draco looked over his own shoulder, "What _are_ you looking at?" He asked, frowning at her in frustration. He hated not being able to understand her.

Luna's eyes slowly drifted to Draco's face, then down to the plate of grapes, bread and water in his hand. Draco saw her eyes find the plate and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Father told me to bring you something to eat," Draco explained himself, feeling even more awkward.

Luna looked to the two empty bowls to her right. "Why not just take these bowls?" She asked, pointing to them.  
>Draco blushed slightly and his voice gained an octave when he spoke. "I forgot about them, ok?" Luna didn't respond. "Just shut up and take it." Draco shuffled forward and held out the plate at arm's length, looking at the floor to avoid Luna's gaze.<p>

Luna took it gratefully and started to pluck at the purple grapes, eating them one by one before having a sip of water and eating the bread. She ate slowly despite being so hungry. Draco was still standing in front of her, watching her eat with fascination.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." Draco scoffed suddenly as Luna finished the last of the water.

"Thank you." Luna said softly as she handed the plate and glass over to Draco.

"Don't mention it." Draco mumbled, walking off to the door and opening it. He looked back over to Luna, whom was watching him. "Seriously, don't mention it. To anyone..." Draco grumbled.  
>Luna spoke from the other side of the room, "You said your Father told you to bring the food." She had a small sad smile on her face.<p>

Draco shrugged and muttered to himself as he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

A whole week passed and Draco hadn't come back down into the make-shift dungeon, but luckily the food and water bowl had been refilled every day. Luna realised that Ollivander must have told them whatever they wanted to know. She didn't blame him, as Voldemort was a scary and persuasive man, but she was disappointed in him having talked to him and kept him sane.

It was half-way through the second week since Draco's last visit when he came back into the basement. But he wasn't alone.

"I don't know why you insisted on coming with me Draco, but at least stop walking so close behind me." Bellatrix snapped, striding down the stairs.

Bellatrix looked at Luna, whom was sat in the exact same place Draco had seen her last, and grinned wickedly. "Luna, bring Ollivander and we'll have some fun with you." Bellatrix ordered.

Draco stood behind and to the left of Bellatrix, watching Luna with narrowed eyes. "Fun…? Are we going to be playing games?" Luna asked, a little sarcastically for her, though her voice was still distant and dream-like.

Bellatrix twirled her wand between her fingers, looking at Luna in mild disgust. "Yes, you could say that. But these particular games won't be fun for you; Just us." Bellatrix pointed upwards with her wand, hinting at the others upstairs.

Ollivander walked out from one of the hallways in the back of the basement, having heard the commotion. He looked drawn and weary, watching Bellatrix with cautious eyes. "Ah, there you are Mister Ollivander!" Bellatrix exclaimed, clapping joyfully. "Come this way." She turned to walk back up the stairs. "You're coming too, Lovegood."

At first Draco thought Luna was going to resist, he never did quite know what she was thinking… Well, nobody did… But Luna rose slowly to her feet. Draco reached out quickly with his hand and grabbed his aunt by the wrist. "Can she stay here, if I supervise her?" Draco asked quietly.

Bellatrix regarded her Niece with doubt but her mouth then curled into a crooked smirk. She chuckled to herself. "I see, young Draco…" Bellatrix glanced backwards to Luna and looked her up and down before looking back to the strapping blonde young man. "Strange tastes my boy… Don't completely break her." Bellatrix patted his shoulder, "Have fun. It's good to see you taking part for once."

Draco nodded curtly and shut the door as Ollivander followed Bellatrix out of the room. Draco walked towards Luna and actually felt sorry for the girl when she flinched. "I'm not going to rape you Loony." Draco told her, as if that would comfort her at all.

Luna frowned and hugged her arms around herself, her hair cascading over her shoulders as she hunched forwards. She slid down the wall to the floor again and Draco had a hard time trying not to think about touching her. Draco had a thing for blondes… Just not for blonde Ravenclaws.

Draco leaned against the wall and slunk to the floor next to Luna. "This is highly uncomfortable. Why do you always sit here?" He inquired in confusion.

Luna let her arms to drop to her side and laid her head back on the wall before turning to look at Draco, her silvery eyes meeting his grey-blue. She looked like an angel from the Moon even in such a state. "There are no chairs." Luna stated simply. "And I like this spot..."

'_Like it?' _Thought Draco as he looked into Luna's eyes; _'how can you possibly like sitting on the rough stone floor all the time?' _Draco also leaned his head against the wall and stared straight ahead. He brought his knees up and rested his arms on them. He quite liked the peace down in the basement; it was almost as if no one was down there with him. "They won't take long." Draco muttered, almost more to himself than to Luna. He looked at her; her eyes were closed. She'd fallen asleep.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. He poked Luna in the side, and her warm body sent tingles down his hand and through his spine which Luna must have felt as she jolted awake. Draco scooted sideways a bit, feeling awkward once again. "They won't take long." Draco repeated.  
>"What are they doing to him?" Luna enquired.<p>

Draco swallowed nervously. "I… I think they're practicing the Cruciatus curse on him." Draco hesitated. "They were going to do it to you, too."

Luna realised Draco had stayed down there with her to prevent her from being hurt. Luna didn't smile, but she felt lucky to have been saved from such a cruel and undeserved punishment. It occured to her that maybe Draco was trying to repent for all he had done. She felt the sudden need to see her Father and make sure he was alright.

Draco thought Luna was going to cry for a second and almost went to reach his arm out and comfort her, but he suddenly remembered who he was, as if he forgot, and growled at her. "Don't be such a wimp."

Draco knew she wasn't a wimp; far from it. He wasn't half the person she could be, but he had no other idea of what to say. Both Luna and Draco looked up to the ceiling simultaneously as they heard the people upstairs cheer. They must have finished their little 'games'.

Draco turned to Luna and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I have to make it look like I've… you know." Draco mumbled and stood up, turning to face her with his wand out. He pointed the wand at Luna's red jeans and muttered "Diffindo" under his breath. He split the bottom of the trousers left leg and then tore one of the loop holes at the top of them. He then cast the same spell on her cardigan, causing one of the arms to tear nearly completely off. Draco then cast a minor form of Sectumsempra on Luna, causing a few cuts to appear over her face and arms. Luna winced a little but did not tell him to stop. Draco then fell to his knees in front of Luna and shuffled forwards. "Don't fight me off. This will make it look more realistic." Draco whispered, tucking strands of Luna's long hair behind her right ear and putting his mouth to her neck. Luna gasped as Draco gently pressed his teeth onto her neck and bit down softly. He sucked on her neck a little and bit a tad harder than necessary before drawing back to see the dark red patch and teeth marks he'd left on her milky skin. She had smelt of autumn air and cherries. Draco went red slightly and patted himself down as he rose to his feet; Luna watched in mild fascination as she rubbed at her neck and picked up dirt from the floor before wiping it on her clothes.

The basement door burst open and an out-of-wits Ollivander was flung down the steps onto the floor as he crawled away, back into the passages. Bellatrix then pounced down the stairs, still feeling thrilled from the show that she'd put on for the other Death Eaters. "I told you squirming would make it hurt more." Draco slurred to Luna for Bellatrix's benefit as she reached him.

Bellatrix appraised Luna like she was a piece of artwork. Luna was staring with wide, horrified eyes at the floor as if he really had assaulted her.

'_She should be an actress', Draco mused, 'or does she always look like that?'_

Bellatrix smiled smugly and turning to Draco said, "You have surprised me, niece." Bellatrix then motioned with her hand for him to join her. Draco glimpsed at Luna over his shoulder once more before leaving with his aunt.

Draco would never admit to himself that he enjoyed Luna's rather silent and strange company, nor would he admit that the brief closeness to Luna's fragile body had aroused him.

Luna was hoping Draco would come again sometime; it gave her something else to wonder about instead of her own odd thoughts. She wondered if Draco wasn't so bad after all, and was being considerably kind to her as a way of justifying his evil deeds.

For the past few days Draco had been the one to replenish the food and water although he never talked to Luna once. If Ollivander was sleeping or wandering through the back alleys of the basement Draco would sometimes watch Luna eat. Nothing much unnerved Luna, although she did find the growing fascination Draco had for her a bit overwhelming.

It was a cold day, the skies overcast and grey when Draco went in to see Luna for what would be the last time. He laid down the water and food, as routine, but then came over to Luna (sitting in her usual place) whilst taking something from his pocket. It looked like a small square of tattered paper, but when he pointed his wand to it and spoke "Engorgio", the small piece of paper grew and it soon became apparent to Luna that it was her Father's magazine; The Quibbler.

"I thought I'd…" Draco paused, running his hand through his hair in embarrassment but then composed himself and said bluntly, "I thought I'd bring you this."

Luna took it, smiling thankfully. She turned it upside down and started to flick through the pages, noticing that her Father was no longer writing about supporting Harry Potter. She reckoned that he was doing so to stop Voldemort from harming her. At least she knew her Father was fine.

She wondered whether Draco had known that she was worried about Xeno, which is why he brought her the copy of The Quibbler.

"It doesn't mean I like you." Draco hastened to add. "I just thought you looked bored of late. It annoyed me."

Luna tilted her head to the side and stared at a wall in an aloof manner. "You were annoyed about seeing me bored?" She asked amused, still looking at the wall.

"No! I… I… I was annoyed of your miserable face looking more miserable than usual. It made me feel-"

"Miserable?" Luna cut in.

Draco sighed and sat down cross legged in front of her. She wound him up like no one could, but he was quickly growing fonder of her. But that just made him more angry and confused.

"What's Xeno the Weirdo written about this time?" Draco asked.

Luna swore that Draco had randomly made that nick-name up just to see her react, so she didn't. "The main article is about Merpeople and how they are greatly misunderstood creatures that have cultures and morals like us."

Draco laughed out loud, but tried to keep his voice being heard from above. "What a load of rubbish."

Luna shook her head in disappointment and laid The Quibbler down on the floor. Draco cast 'reducio' at it and put the now tiny magazine in his pocket. "It isn't rubbish. In fact, they remind me a lot of you." Luna murmured, studying Draco's face like a mother searching her child's face to predict whether they are lying or not.

Draco looked at Luna incredulously. "How am I anything like the Merpeople? Are you mad?" Draco cried.

"So people tell me…" Luna answered his question and looked to the floor. "You are also misunderstood, like the Merpeople. You were tasked with killing Dumbledore against your will, and not only were the Dark Lord and his Army relying on you, but the whole of Hogwarts expected you to fall to the mighty 'boy who lived'. It's a lot for you to live with and it turned you sour. Had your parents not pledged their allegiance to the Dark Lord, there may have been hope for you. But I think I understand you now, Draco Malfoy."

Draco was shocked. No one had ever spoken to him openly about his missions, nor ever wondered if he didn't want to do them. But what really hit home was when Luna spoke his full name. He wasn't sure why, but it felt right for her to be the only person to understand him. It made sense somehow.

Noise was audible from the upper floors and they could hear someone yelling, "We've got him! We've found Harry Potter!"

Draco rose to his feet. "I have to go now." He headed to the door, but then turned and walked back over to Luna. He leaned down and kissed Luna softly on the lips. Luna didn't respond at first, her eyes wide and unblinking as she looked at their touching lips and up to Draco's closed eyes. But then Luna felt herself return the kiss as warm jolts travelled down her spine.

More noise came from upstairs and Draco suddenly realised what he was meant to be doing. "It was nice talking to you Draco." Luna whispered kindly as Draco left the room, turning only to give her a nod as he left.

An hour later and Luna had escaped and was comforting Harry over Dobby's death. She feared that she would never get to see the soft side of the stony Slytherin again. When the battle of Hogwarts was coming to an end, Luna almost believed that Draco wasn't going to go to his parents when they called him over. That would have been brave but foolish. She was pleased to see he left before the fighting continued however, as although it seemed cowardly she would not have been able to fight against him.

The battle had been won and the castle rejoiced. Luna sat next to Neville gripping her hands between her knees as they sat in silence.

Luna wasn't the only person stunned to see Draco striding through the Great Hall's doors towards her. "He's dead!" Draco bellowed, as he ran the last few steps to her.

"No shit, Malfoy." Neville spat, looking up at the dust-covered boy. "It would have been useful if you were here to help us with the fight. But it's ok; we expected nothing more of your cowardice."

Draco seemed to ignore Neville and looked to Luna, waiting for her to say something. Luna let her eyes roam the room until she looked to Neville, smiled, and looked to Draco. Draco looked straight back into Luna's eyes. Neville noticed and reached his arm across to take Luna's hand in his. Luna did not pull her hand away, nor did she hold onto Neville any tighter.

Draco looked down to their hands and he looked pained. Luna felt bad and stood, sliding her hand from Neville's grasp. She turned to her friend. "Thank you Neville, it was pleasurable to fight alongside you." She alleged rather strangely, "See you later." Luna then took Draco's arm as if he was her lover, and although he was taken aback, he let her do so, feeling abnormally contented.

'_Maybe', _supposed Luna, '_with the right person to guide him, Draco could be an honourable man.'_

As they left the hall Draco looked over to a gob-smacked Neville at the other side of them room. Draco winked.

_Gotcha._


End file.
